1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels and, more specifically, to a card including first and second sides connected along a fold line, the first and second sides each having an adhesive material positioned on one side thereof securing the first and second sides together when folded along the fold line. Information may be printed on the side opposite the adhesive material during a single pass through a printer. Furthermore, the first side may include a window extending therethrough whereby when a photo is positioned thereunder and the card is folded along the fold line, the photo is held in position beneath the window. A tab including a plurality of slits extending therethrough may also extend from the first and second sides, the slits acting to releasably secure the identification card to a button on clothing of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of labels have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,313; 5,653,472; 5,664,725; 5,746,450 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.